1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to smoking materials and more particularly relates to a non-tobacco smoking product.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,719 there is disclosed a wide variety of nicotine-free products which are suggested for use in a tobacco-free smoking product including ingredients containing niacin and rutin.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,352 and 3,369,551 disclose a process for preparing a smoking product and a smoking product which is a water and organic solvent extracted porous residuum of the leafy portion of a plant selected from the group consisting of lettuce, cabbage, broccoli, collard, kohlrabi, spinach and papaya plus added sweetners, vitamins and other ingredients.
U S. Pat. No. 3,034,931 discloses a substitute tobacco product made from sagebrush. In order to obtain a desirable flavor it is suggested that one should add paprika and tumeric.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,615 discloses a non-tobacco smoking, chewing and dipping product of leaves of lettuce, spinach or cabbage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,177 discloses a smoking product that is made from waste beet pulp which may be used alone or may be blended with tobacco.
Other patents disclosing tobacco substitutes or methods of modifying tobacco are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,106,209; 3,575,177; 3,638,660; 3,705,589; 3,491,766; 2,943,958; 2,943,959; 2,907,686; 3,738,374; 3,100,492; 3,255,760; 3,545,448; 3,434,171 3,323,524; and 3,720,660.
In spite of the wide variety of non-tobacco materials which have been suggested as smoking materials, none have gained widespread smoker acceptance. There remains a need for non-tobacco smoking products.
In addition, tobacco is grown in many parts of the world, and thus the quality of the actual cured leaf varies very considerably, in color, texture and, of course, its smoking qualities. Also, the way in which the tobacco is "cured" gives rise to another set of variations. The art of the tobacco blender is to achieve the desired quality of smoke, within given parameters, e.g. flavor, tar content, economics, from the range of tobaccos at his disposal.
Flavors can be varied by adding sweet materials, e.g. molasses, fruit juices, honey or even alcoholic liquors--rum, whisky, etc. to tobacco (the so-called casing agents). Light, "top-note" flavors can be added by spraying on flavors.
And so, there is also a demand for tobacco additives which will modify tobacco smoke to give an acceptable, flavorful smoke.
The compositions of the present invention fulfill the above-described needs by making available a smokable, non-tobacco material. This material is also useful to case tobacco, improving a harsh tasting tobacco smoke.